13 Pirate Lords
by Ominous8
Summary: Momo was the vice captain of the Fifth. After losing a fight her crew are all killed and she finds herself aboard the Tenth. Can they work together to help fight in the upcoming war with Aizen with the other Pirate Lords. Or will she betray them all?
1. Chapter 1

The top thirteen pirate captains of the world all sailed under one flag years ago being the most feared ship in all the sea. No one could beat them in a battle, no village could survive there attack. They were the soul reapers. People shuttered just hearing the name, running into hiding. But the crew members began to fight among themselves; soon they each went their separate ways creating their own crew. Some stayed in alliances with each other some forming enemies and one ship was out there to kill everyone they came across. Each ship had their own views and regulations but they were all pirates.

The youngest pirate captain was Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was feared by many people, being what was what they called a prodigy. He was 19 years old but a genius, his white hair stood up on end with a single bang hanging over his head. The turquoise eyes and cold exterior could pierce through any strong man making him shake in his boots. Hitsugaya was the tenth captain, the captain of Hyōrinmaru.

"Captain, the loot is secure in the hull," a underling saluted the white haired captain.

Toshiro waved him off with his glove covered hand. He wore black pants with soft leather black boots covering them. He had on a simple white v-neck shirt with a blue dragon printed on the side. His clothes weren't as extravagant as most pirates and that's the way he liked it.

"Captain," he groaned hearing the familiar whine, "we need to stop at the next port."

"No," he replied bluntly not looking up from the map in front of him.

A tall woman stood behind him angrily, her long strawberry blonde hair flowing down her back her blue eyes narrowing at her captain's answer. She tapped her black boot on the wooden flow waiting for him to turn around, she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Matsumoto what do you want?" the captain asked knowing she wouldn't leave him alone otherwise.

Matsumoto pulled at her short black skirt playfully, "I'm all out of sake so we have to get some more."

Toshiro spun around, "you can wait till we land were not going to stop at a port just so you can get some sake."

Matsumoto pouted, "but captain."

"No," he cut her off.

Matsumoto left the office giving up for the time being. She was the first mate or the vice captain of Hyōrinmaru and her two favorite things to do were drinking sake and giving her captain a hard time. She wore a black short skirt with a white frilly long sleeved shirt. The sleeves flared out at the bottom and the top revealed her over sized breast. She also wore a expensive brown vest that connected together by three thin brown belts. She adjusted the black pirate hat she wore pushing the giant white feather back. She was about to go back to her courters when something caught her eye off in the distance.

"Captain," a young girl called out running through the crew members. She ran up the wooden stairs to a heavy door she pounded on it continuously until a groggy orange haired pirate finally opened it.

"Hinamori? What's wrong?" he asked suppressing a yawn.

Momo Hinamori pointed toward the east, "were about to be under attack. It's captain eleven of the Kenpachi, Captain Zaraki wants to fight."

"Damn him, doesn't he have anything better to do then pick fights with everyone," captain of the fifth shouted.

"Captain Ichigo what are your orders?" Momo asked full of seriousness.

"Make sure everyone is ready to fight," he ordered sending her off. Momo nodded jumping off the ledge to the bottom deck.

Momo ordered the crew around telling them where to be and reminding them of what to do. She was the vice captain of the fifth Zangestu, she was young to be a vice captain, but she did have skill. She was tricky and able to get by most of her opponents just by outsmarting them. Captain Ichigo was there newly appointed captain and a very good man. Momo had to force him into doing some things a captain should do but he was strong and loyal. Momo looked out to the oncoming ship keeping her outer presence fearless for her crew but on the inside she was scared. Kenpachi was the most feared battle ship in the sea; they hunted everyone leaving no survivors all they wanted to do was fight.

"They fired," she heard the watch man announce. Everyone braced themselves for the impact that soon took place. The ship rocked back and forth from the explosion of the cannon ball sending pieces of wood flying in the air.

"Prepare for battle," Ichigo's cry boomed over the ship.

"Aye sir," they returned.

The battle broke out on Zangestu as they swung over on ropes, everyone fought with all their skill but it wasn't enough. Momo watched as her team mates were being killed off one by one, this crew really was a bunch of monsters.

"Who knew one of the great twelve would be so weak," a bald man mocked standing on the ledge. Momo jumped out of the way just as he swung his sword down. "Wait what is a little girl doing on a pirate ship? What's your name kid?"

"I am Momo Hinamori first mate of the Zangestu," she answered making a move toward him with her sword.

The tall bald man laughed, "You're a vice captain? Well I guess I can't really say anything our Vice-Captain is six." They clashed swords neither one giving in, "I'm done wasting my time on you, your nothing special." They clashed swords once again but this time his was filled with ten times more force.

He was just playing around? Momo thought in anguish. She sprinted up the broken steps trying to think of a plan to help her out.

"Where are you going? Your fight is down there?" a small voice asked from down below. Momo looked down to see a small pink haired girl standing before her, she wore simple black pants and a black and white striped t-shirt.

"You are just a kid," Momo pointed the obvious dumbly.

"So are you," the kid retorted, "I'm the vice captain so you better watch out Ken-Chan will be mad if you insult me."

Momo didn't have time to respond she stabbed her sword through a man that was stupid enough to attack from the front.

"Why are you up there? Were not finished yet," she looked down the steps to see Ikkaku standing there patently.

Momo looked around one last time before getting an idea, "you want to fight? Fine then," Momo jumped on the side railing sliding down the stair case toward her enemy. With her small body she slid off flying right through his legs as she went through she grabbed onto both his ankles causing him to fall forward hitting his face on the railing.

Momo pulled her sword back out waiting for Ikkaku to jump back up and as expected he did.

"You broke my nose," he hollered.

"There is no one here worthy of our time just blow the ship up their captain is already dead," Captain Kenpachi talked to his men loudly so the few other crew members remaining could hear as well.

"Did you hear that girly looks like your captain is dead. What a shame," Ikkaku teased. Momo's face paled.

"Captain," she screamed.

Ikkaku stood over her disgusted, "what kind of pirate screams so helplessly like that." He hit her with the hilt of his sword knocking her backwards as another cannon ball ran into the boat. Momo fell off the side into the deep blue ocean. As she fell her ship exploded into thousands of pieces the larger pieces of wood her caught on fire. Momo swam over to a piece of the deck to hold herself up as she looked around, she could already see Zaraki disappearing into the fog.

Momo used all her strength to climb on top of the wood; she searched for any survivors of her crew but could find none. "Captain!" she screamed one final time.

Toshiro felt a lurch in the boat causing him to accidentally write on his map, "damn."

He stormed out of his room, the cool sea salt greeting his face. "Who gave permission to change course, I swear Matsumoto if this is for your sake then I'm going to throw you to the sharks." He stormed up to the top deck where the steering was located.

"Captain I ordered it but it's not for my sake, look over there," Matsumoto pointed over to a dark smoke cloud.

"A fight?" he asked himself looking closer, "whatever it is the fight is obviously over. Wonder who it was."

The smoke clouds soon grew bigger most of the crew gasped at the scene. It looked like the ship was completely blown to bits the fire raged on the small pieces of wood that were left. In the middle of the chaos was a girl watching the flames tear what was her ship to shreds.

"Captain we have to help her," Matsumoto shouted seeing her collapse to her knees almost falling in the water.

"Why? She looks good as dead anyway," he replied coolly studying the girl, the flames reflected off her smooth skin.

Matsumoto hit her captain on the head with her hand, "Captain Hitsugaya, we have to help her."

"I get it, fine," he gave in rubbing the back of his head. "You two go get her on board."

The two over sized men ran over toward the side of the boat where the smaller boats were tied up. As they were lowered into the sea they called out to the girl who paid them no attention. She looked like she was memorized by the dangerous flames.

"Get it the boat girl," one of the men growled.

"No thanks," she replied not removing her eyes from the scene.

"Look here," the other one started, "our captain is being nice enough to save you so you better get in the boat."

Momo stood back up to her feet gracefully she turned her head looking at the pirates, "I said no."

"Well I don't care," the first pirate smiled wickedly, he reached up grabbing her wrist pulling her toward him. She quickly reached in her belt pulling out a pistol aiming it at his head.

The man quickly let go of her wrist and pressed his back against the other side of the boat. Momo looked up to the ship as she felt her pistol being blown away from her hand seeing Toshiro holding out his own pistol with smoke flowing out the barrel.

They held eye contact but it was broken as the man yanked on Momo's arm again only this time causing her to fall in the ocean. She lifted her head out of the sea spitting water out.

"What the hell?" she barked, she felt a small nudge against her leg as a dark shadow swam passed. She wasn't the only one to notice. Both men in the boat clung together watching the shadow nudge her again. Toshiro stared at the scene angrily, was his men really going to just leave her in the water with a shark. Are they really that spineless?

"You better get out of that water the sharks smell that blood," someone jeered.

Rangiku looked the crowd to find out who said that but it was just a mess of people, "she doesn't seem scared," she marveled.

Toshiro had to admit she was right, this girl didn't seem scared at all. Most men would usually scream in this situation never mind a woman.

Momo closed her eyes to steady her hearts rapid beating. The nudges by the shark were getting rougher each time and her two idiot rescuers are too scared to do anything. She yelled out in pain as she was pulled under the water, she kicked the shark in the eye with her other foot causing it to release her. She scrambled back onto her small piece of wood coughing up water. Once she was safe she held onto her bleeding leg. Two rows of teeth marks were clearly visible on her skin. She threw her head back and bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming.

"You idiots get her out of there," Rangiku screamed seeing the sharks fin raise from the water. Momo saw the fin coming toward her at a incredible speed. She tried to stand up but found her injured leg stopping her from doing so. The shark made contact with the platform sending her flying in the air. She felt the cold water wrap around her though only for a second, she felt herself being pulled up on a small boat. She looked up to see the same white haired boy who shot her gun away helping her.

Soon as Toshiro saw the shark coming at her for the second time he jumped on the closest boat cutting the rope letting himself drop to the ocean, he was lucky he got there just in time.

"Your legs not that bad," he assured looking at her.

Momo nodded her head in thanks, "I didn't think it was."

"Nice way to say thanks for saving your ass," he pointed out.

"I didn't ask you to save me," she shot back.

Toshiro looked at the girl more closely no wonder she didn't act like the girls he normally talked to he could tell by just by looking at her she was a full pledged pirate. She wore a long black skirt that was severely torn at the bottom, she also wore a tight white shirt with loose sleeves, she had a red sash tying around her waist and another on her head. There was a sword and extra pistol both tide in the sash, Toshiro could also see a dagger tide around her thigh threw the wet skirt sticking to her skin. She was wearing the typical pirate outfit, a girl playing dress up.

"How the hell are you a pirate?" he finally said after studying her.

Momo's dark eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a girl, I have met very few girls that can do anything, and I met even fewer that can live the pirate life it's very difficult and you're only like 12."

Momo rolled her eyes, "funny. For your information I'm 20 and I've been doing the pirate thing since I was four you don't need to tell me it's hard."

Toshiro studied her once again but this time he was reading deeper not just at what her outer appearance showed. He could easily tell she has been through a lot and the way she pulled her gun out with no hesitation or staggering he knew she was experienced in wielding a weapon probably even killing.

"Who are you?" she asked dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Captain Hitsugaya of the tenth," he searched her face for a sign of fear but found none just annoyance. "Are you scared?"

"Not at all," she smiled at his agitation.

"I am one of the 13 pirate lords, a common pirate like yourself is saying you're not scared of me?"

"You bet, you don't know what crew I'm from, do you captain," she blew the bangs out of her eyes.

Toshiro growled at the young girl's attitude about her situation, he wasn't someone who forced people to fear him. It just happened to be like that, he didn't even really care about being feared it just bugged him about how carefree she was being. Once they were aboard his ship all the men crowded around the new girl.

"Captain, can we take her down to the quarters?"

"Yea, captain you don't mind if we have fun with her do you?"

"I wonder if she has any money."

"What's your name girly?" The crew jeered, Momo sat on the side of the boat with her legs crossed. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of danger from the unknown people.

"Look at her closely idiots, she's a pirate," a skinny man in the front observed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the railing roughly showing her off the group. Gasps echoed throughout the men. "What is your name?" he asked pushing his glasses closer to his face.

"How rude, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?" Momo teased pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"My name is Ishida, I'm the navigator of this ship," he responded swiftly, "and you are?"

"My name is Momo Hinamori, Vice-Captain of the fifth," she smirked looking directly at Toshiro. He had a clear look of surprise on his face, he could barely believe she was a pirate, never mind a vice captain of one the most feared ships.

"You lie," Ishida assumed.

Momo turned around and lifted up her shirt revealing a tattoo of a line of lilies on her right side. "Lily of the valley," Ishida informed the crew as they stared blankly at her, "it's the symbol of the fifth. Captain we can't have someone like her aboard."

"I agree," Toshiro responded leaning against the wall.

"Should we just throw her over board?" he asked earning cheers from this crew mates.

"Do what you want," Toshiro smirked at Momo, he saw it. Even if it was only for a second he saw the split second of fear that was enough for him. "A pirate ship is no place for a girl."

"That's enough," Rangiku jumped in. "Ishida bring her to my quarters we will drop her off at the next port."

"That's no fun," the crew whined. Ishida led her through the crowd of men she held her head high not letting her fear get the best of her.

"Your nervous," Ishida pointed out.

"Wouldn't you be if you were in my situation?" she asked.

Ishida chuckled, "I guess I would be. I know my word doesn't count for anything since we are all pirates but I personally will not hurt you."

"You just said you should throw me over board," Momo reminded glaring up at him.

"You know pirates, were talk. I knew my captain would never allow us to do that. He knew his Vice-Captain would interject if she wasn't around he would have said something to stop it. We three know each other well. Most of the crew is a bunch of idiots."

Momo couldn't believe what she just heard, he didn't want her dead. He is a pirate captain why would he care. She heard many rumors about Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was very rich from raiding ships and villages, he was cold hearted.

Momo waited in the vice captain's room patiently and with all her resistance she stopped herself from going threw her things. Rangiku soon walked in happily with a bottle of sake in her hand. "Hi, I'm Rangiku."

"Hey there, so you're the vice-captain?" Momo assumed.

Rangiku giggled patting Momo on her head, "you got it. I know captain said girls shouldn't be pirates, but under unusual circumstances I became his vice-captain. He wasn't too happy about it. It's so nice to have another girl on board being stuck with pigs is such a pain."

Momo allowed Rangiku to blab away she sat there listening to every word, "Thank you for saving me." Momo bowed after several quiet moments.

"No problem, so what happened to your ship?" she jumped to the point.

"Shouldn't I be here for this part of the conversation," both girls glanced over at the door where Toshiro stood with his arms crossed with Ishida standing behind him.

"Oh captain I was just about to go find you," Rangiku lied.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up." He turned his attention to Momo, "What happened?"

Momo thought if she should tell them what happened but realized it didn't matter her captain and crew were dead. "We were attacked by the eleventh."

"The eleventh!" Ishida shouted, "They are around here?"

"They headed back north," she eased his worry. "We saw them coming and prepared for battle but they were strong, the rumors about them are true. The crew fought hard but they continued to fall, there captain announced he was bored and they left blowing our ship to bits. Most of my men were dead before the explosion though."

"How did you survive?" Toshiro asked.

Momo hadn't thought about it, she had to think for a minute, "um…I was fighting Ikkaku and why didn't I die? What happened." She talked to herself more than the others, "Their captain announced he was dead. I went into a shock I guess, I got hit with his sword and I fell overboard before the explosion. That's why I'm alive." Momo finished the story unaware of her listeners if she wasn't so wrapped up in remembering what would of happened she shouldn't have made herself sound so weak.

"Your own clumsiness saved your life," Toshiro commented bringing her back around.

"I should have died," Momo sighed.

"But you didn't, so don't you get all sad and feeling self pity," he ordered, Momo locked eye contact with him, neither saying much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo looked over the railing at the vast ocean, her gaze rose to the starry night above. Toshiro watched her from the sail above; he admired the way she looked in the moonlight. She wore her hair down that night letting it fly in wind. She was beautiful he thought, it was strange he didn't notice it before. He shook his head, no, she was annoying and rude. She didn't respect him as a captain and she didn't have regard for her own life.

She was so fixed on the constellations painted in the sky she didn't notice the man sneaking up behind her till it was till late, she felt a cold hand wrap around her neck pushing her to the deck floor. Toshiro jumped to his feet holding the rope as balance he slapped himself mentally for not noticing him either. Momo looked into the cold black eyes of her attacker struggling under his grasp.

"Hey girly, your mighty pretty," he used his free hand to caress her soft cheek.

She chocked, "get off of me."

"That's no way to treat me," he whispered in her ear.

Momo used her left hand to lift her skirt slyly pulling her dagger from its belt. She twirled it in her hand before holding it at his neck, "now get off of me."

The man loosened his grasp on her neck; he rose off of her like commanded. She scrambled to her feet breathing heavily; Toshiro used the rope he was holding to swing himself down to the scene. As Momo pulled the knife away from his neck he grabbed her wrist knocking the knife away. He growled angrily as he punched her with his muscular arm. She fell to the ground from the strong impact, Momo stood up quickly spitting out blood from her mouth as the man came at her again; she kneed him in the stomach causing him to heal over in pain. He hastily recovered sending another fist at her but it was caught by Toshiro's right hand.

"That's enough," he hissed furiously.

"Captain," the man sputtered.

"I suggest you get out of my sight," Toshiro barked. The man trembled as he stumbled away from his intimidating captain. Once Toshiro saw his crew member's body fully disappear he turned around to Momo. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Momo lied holding her cheek.

Toshiro rolled his eyes are her attempt to seem strong, "what are you doing out here? I told you to stay in Rangiku's room."

"I know, I just needed to clear my head. It calming being the only one on a boat surrounded by the ocean staring at the night sky. Don't you think so?" she turned to him smiling.

He was taken back by her expression, he hasn't seen her smile once, she was indeed beautiful. "Yea, it really is," he finally admitted. "Are you ok, seriously?"

"I'll be fine. I was just caught off guard it's been a long day."

"Did this happen a lot on your ship?"

"Not at all, I've been on that ship my whole life. Everyone got used to me being there we all were friends they never tried to hurt me, it's just other pirates or cities that you have to watch out for." Momo smiled again at the memories.

"Then why do you carry so many weapons?"

"Because you can never be to careful."

Toshiro nodded his head, "you still look just like a girl playing dress up."

Momo looked down at her outfit as if realizing it for the first time, "You don't think I actually wear this stuff do you? My captain thought it would be funny to steal my clothes, giving me this in return. First thing I do when I get to port is get some normal clothes."

"I heard rumors about what happened with Aizen, is he really dead?" he asked bluntly studding her movements.

Momo felt her heart break like it did every time his name came into conversations. Her expression changed completely, "I am not going to talk about that."

Before he could say anything else something blasted into the side of the ship causing it to rock violently. Toshiro looked over to see a ship closing in on them; he let out a whistle calling his men out. "Go back into Rangiku's room. Don't come out till this is over."

"Why not?" she demanded, did he still think she couldn't do anything.

"Because this isn't your battle it's ours," he stated simply, "you are not part of my crew so I don't want you to fight for me.

He raced the other way as she walked into Rangiku's room finding her passed out on the bed, "um…Rangiku." Rangiku mumbled in her sleep at the sound of her name. "Wake up," she pushed her roughly.

"Captain, leave me alone," she grumbled kicking Momo away.

"I'm not your captain Rangiku you guys are under attack," Momo shouted. Rangiku's blue eyes opened she sat up holding her head.

"Damn it. Who is it?" she asked.

Momo shrugged her shoulders, "It's not a pirate flag I've seen it's probably just some rookies."

"Oh, then I don't care," Rangiku yawned getting to her feet.

"Get out there, your crew may be in trouble, it is your job to help them." Momo pointed to the door way which now had four unknown men standing there. "Looks like they are already aboard."

"Look what we have here, I was hoping for treasure but we found two cute ladies. I think the captain will be pleased with this." The heavier man sounded pushing his way into the room.

Momo and Rangiku exchanged nervous looks, they were in trouble.

Toshiro pushed the man he was fighting back with his sword he saw the four guys standing in Rangiku's room but he couldn't get there every time he took a step he was blocked by some one knew.

"Were going to take your treasure and kill you all," the pirate boasted loudly.

"You are just amateurs come back when you make it to the big leagues," Toshiro pushed him off the ship with ease using his foot.

"There like bugs, there's a lot, there annoying, and very easy to kill," Ishida observed standing next to his captain sending another arrow flying piercing his target in the heart.

Toshiro smirked, "I have to agree with you."

"So which one of you would like to be escorted by me?" the man asked Momo and Rangiku.

Rangiku laughed, "us go with you guys. You know you must be dreaming."

"What did you say?" he yelled.

"What are you ugly and stupid?" she edged him on.

The man pulled his sword out of his belt, "forget the captain were going to kill them right here."

The other men followed suit by pulling out their own swords, Momo pulled out her pistol firing it at the leader's leg causing him to crash to the ground. She ran up jumping on his back and over the other men's head flying out the door. She turned around sending a kick in their back before they had time to react.

"Captain did you see that?" Ishida gawked.

Toshiro shot a man running toward him, "yea I saw, I really had my doubts she could actually fight."

"Her body won't be able to hold out much longer, it's impossible. She's already been in battle with the eleventh, attacked by a shark, aboard enemy ships, attacked by a crew member, and now this! She's probably exhausted." Ishida explained pushing up his glasses.

"I get it, you're saying she's probably going to collapse soon right?" Hitsugaya sighed.

One of the men recovered quickly sending his sword at her, knocking the gun out of her hand. Her back touched the railing stopping her from falling to the lower deck that was covered with enemy blood. "You are dead," he laughed. She grabbed her head as her vision grew blurry everything around her began to spin. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Her body fell limp over the railing; she fell back heading to the floor.

Momo's dark orbs fluttered open, "where am I?"

Toshiro looked up from his desk when he heard her voice, "Oh sleeping beauty is awake."

"What happened?" she asked still groggy.

"Your body collapsed, you were way too tired and worn out to do anything, I thought I told you to stay in Matsumoto's room," he lectured ignoring the fact Rangiku's room was invaded.

"Are the pirates gone?" she asked ignoring his statement.

"You have been asleep for two days," he replied answering her question.

Momo shot up out of bed, "two days!"

"Lay back down," he ordered continuing with his map.

"I fell, why am I still alive?" Her soft brown eyes searched the floor for the answer.

Toshiro had it, he got up and stormed over to her, he grabbed the collar of her shirt lifting her to his eye level, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep questioning about why you are alive? The point is you are alive the reason shouldn't matter, don't disrespect your own life like that."

Momo didn't know what to say she was speechless, "Is your crew ok?" she asked changing the subject.

"My crew can't be hurt by rookies," he stated putting her back down, "no one got a scratch. Well everyone except you."

"Good thing I'm not part of your crew," she snapped, "isn't it?"

Toshiro glared at her but wasn't given a chance to respond as Ishida knocked on the door soon opening it, "Captain we will dock at port shortly."

"Thanks Ishida, tell the crew to remain here only you, Rangiku, and I will go on land. Were not staying long." Ishida nodded before departing. "What are you going to do?" he asked Momo.

"I don't know yet, I still have some business to do but after that I'm not sure," she shrugged standing up. The boat rocked causing her to wobble not used to the movement she fell onto the ground. Toshiro raised an eye brow as she picked herself back up.

"Clumsy," he whispered.

"I heard that," she pointed her finger in his face using the other to dust the front of her off.

Toshiro slapped her finger away, "I don't care," he responded as he walked out the door.

The four young adults walked down to the firm land leaving the crew behind to watch the ship, Momo stretched her arms happily.

"Where are you going?" Rangiku called out to Momo as she headed left leaving them behind.

Momo tilted her head in confusion, "I thought once we got to port we were going are separate ways?"

"So soon," Rangiku pouted, "no goodbye."

"Come shopping with me, I need to get out of these clothes," Momo invited, she didn't want to leave her new friend so soon either.

Rangiku spun on her heal to her captain and Ishida, "You boys behave we'll be back."

"You mean just you right," Toshiro corrected, Momo refrained from rolling her eyes with great difficulty.

"Captain, remember our conversation," she pleaded holding her hands to her face.

Toshiro sighed and began to walk away, "I never gave you an answer."

Momo watched him walk away once he was out of ear shot she turned back to Rangiku "What conversation?"

"For you to join our crew silly," Rangiku giggled patting her head.

Momo stopped in her tracks, "what?"

"Yea, but the captain is stubborn and such a boy," Rangiku shrugged, "but I'm sure he will give in. I think he has a little crush on you." Momo blushed slightly but thankfully Rangiku wasn't looking.

"This is much better," Momo nodded in approval at her new outfit. She wore dark pants with boots going up to her knees. She slipped on a long off white shirt that revealed her shoulders with a tight dark brown vest over it.

"Why are you wearing pants?" Rangiku questioned, "It's not that revealing and this outfit is like your hiding your identity."

"Well maybe that's a good thing," Momo replied, "Oh what if I wear a hat, I always wanted a hat."

"Let's go find you a hat," Rangiku pushed Momo out of the store after she paid for the new clothes.

"Do you see that girl commander?" two men sat at a table enjoying their lunch.

"They foxy red head?" The commander asked.

"No the small girl," he pointed his head to the other one.

"What about her?" The commander sighed disappointed.

"She's on our wanted list, there are 29 on her head alive," he jumped excitedly.

The commander leapt to his feet, "then what are we waiting for private?"

"Yes sir!" The two bounty hunters followed the already knowing Momo and Rangiku. Neither girl was impressed with their stealth.

"Well hey there young lady," the commander bowed toward Momo as he got closer.

Momo looked at them carefully, "hello."

"Would you happen to be Momo Hinamori?" his private asked ignoring the greetings. The commander elbowed him in the ribs shushing him.

"Nope sorry," Momo raised her hands in the air.

The commander laughed, "That's funny, you look exactly like her." he pulled out a wanted poster from his pocket, it had Momo face on the front sticking out her tongue throwing a peace sign.

"Oh my god, my long lost twin, you found her," Momo squealed clapping her hands together. She looked up hopefully at the two men whose expressions never changed, "no. You aren't going to buy that?"

"Nice try," he complemented making a grab at her, she turned around and ran as fast as her feet would take her. Rangiku watched as the two bounty hunters ran after her with equal speed.

"I guess I should go tell my captain," Rangiku took her time walking to where she guessed he would be; she stared down at the wanted poster the men left behind. "29 huh? That's quite a lot."

"Hey captain, look what I found," Rangiku waved the flyer in her hand. Once Toshiro was close enough she shoved in under his nose.

"A wanted poster?" he looked at it in confusion, "Of Momo!"

"Seems like she has a high price on her head," Ishida exhaled, taking his turn with the parchment.

"That is high for a vice captain, what did she do to earn that much?" Toshiro asked not really expecting an answer.

"Do you know any good hat shops?" his lazy vice captain asked sitting in the chair.

"Where is Momo?" Toshiro asked ignoring her unusual question.

Rangiku winked at her captain, "are you worried?"

"No," he huffed looking away.

"To bad, she's in trouble," Rangiku frowned.

Toshiro turned back to her, "where is she?"

"Will you ask her to join our crew?" she played.

"Matsumoto!" he barked, only to receive laughter from her. "Fine."

"She's being chased by some bounty hunters, they don't look that tough, but she's running around somewhere."

"She's running. I would have thought she would have fought," Ishida coughed.

Rangiku laughed again, "She's not the type to solve everything by fighting; she is unusual."

Momo ran through shop after shop trying to ditch her two followers, she could hear them jeering behind her asking why she's running if she's worth so much.

Momo rounded the corner into a dead end, "damn it."

She turned to see the men standing there victoriously, "we got you girly."

"Can I have your hat?" she asked pointing to the simple black hat on the commander's head.

"No way in hell," he shouted unnecessarily loud.

"Don't have to be rude," she pouted.

"The day you touch this hat is the day you knock me down," he roared running toward her.

Momo avoided him easily running the opposite way out of the blocked street, she pulled a rod out of a group of barrels sending them rolling toward the men.

"Forget coming back alive I'm going to kill you!" he bellowed. "Let's go private."

"Why are you so persistent," she called back to them, "I'm sure there are a bunch of people around here with higher prices on their heads."

She turned another corner running into something knocking her to the ground, "owe."

"Owe is right idiot," she looked up at the familiar voice.

"Toshiro," she smiled.

Toshiro clenched his fist, "I am still a captain!"

"You ok?" Ishida asked picking her up.

"There you are," her two followers caught up, "were going to kill you."

"Damn, what did you do to piss them off?" Toshiro asked.

"I asked if he would give me his hat," Momo replied innocently, "see you two I told you there were bigger fish here look at him."

"We've been chasing her all around this place. And she knocked barrels at us, twice!" he roared ignoring her comment.

"Wow you guys fell for it twice," Ishida laughed, "That is pretty sad."

"Shut up, just hand over the girl and you won't get hurt," the private reasoned.

"You don't know who you are dealing with do you?" Rangiku guessed, she sat on the barrel against the wall with her head down. Her huge hat blocked them from seeing her face.

"It doesn't matter we will take you all in," the private shouted his courage wavering.

"Don't think so highly of yourselves," Toshiro snapped looking at the now shivering bounty hunters.

"Who are you?"One whimpered.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am captain of the tenth," he answered proudly.

The commander and private wavered, "Commander he is one of the pirate lords."

"You idiot I know that," he rasped, "His head is worth 80."

"You idiots should have really done your homework," Ishida mocked, "you aren't that great of hunters are you."

"My captain that's quite a number," Rangiku lifted her head up smiling.

Ishida shifted forward, "quite, now are you sure you guys want to mess with us?"

"What's this girl to you? Actually as I recall the fifth and the tenth have no relationships together," the commander gained his voice back taking a cautious step toward Momo.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't care about the price on her head or about her old crew, but as long as she is under my command no one will hunt her without answering to me," Toshiro threatened the cowards.

Rangiku cheered, "Captain does that mean your letting another girl join."

"Don't make me change my mind," he glared over to her.

"Private we can take them, it's only four people. The only threat is the two men but Mr. Captain isn't surrounded by his crew it shouldn't be too hard," the commander eased bringing his fist to his face.

"I'm not really a street fighter, please forgive me," Ishida waved his hand.

"Damn what good are you?" Toshiro played back.

"Just the best navigator you ever met with also the best aim," Ishida gloated.

"Catch up with the times, who uses bows and arrows anymore?" Toshiro turned toward him, turning his back on the bounty hunters.

The commander stomped his foot angrily, "Stop insulting me."

"Oh sorry, we thought you would have run away by now," Rangiku apologized flashing them a devilish smirk. Momo couldn't help but laugh, the way they acted around one another reminded her of the happy times she spent on the Fifth. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join this crew.

Rangiku continued, "So who are you guys anyway?"

"Taji leader of the something bounty squad," Momo answered for him, "this isn't even a word you just wrote down a bunch of letters."

Taji looked in Momo's hands to see his wallet in one with some of his papers in the other. "Where the hell did you get that you brat."

"I swiped it when I ran past you after you refused to give me a hat," she shrugged taking the little money he had and shoved it in her pocket.

"You are a bitch!" he yelled running toward her. Toshiro kicked the man in the stomach before he could take another step closer to Momo.

"Commander!" the scrawny private yelled watching his boss fall in pain.

Toshiro sighed bored with the situation, "are we done yet?" seeing neither one of the men moving he made his way out of the ally with the others behind him. As Momo walked by the commander, she swiftly picked up his hat and placed it on her head.

"Awe, it's too big," she complained lifting her head up so she could see where she was walking.

Rangiku bent down closer, "I think it's cute, do you want another one?"

"Nope, I like this one," she smiled adding a slight skip to her step.

Toshiro led the way back to the ship with Ishida by his side. Momo and Rangiku trailed behind them talking about her picture.

"When was this taken? It looks recent and you look so care free and happy," Rangiku admired.

"I was," Momo agreed, "Captain Ichigo and I went on our first task together we got caught, it was a crazy adventure, this was when my price was raised by 9 because to get out of the situation we were in he used the governor as an escape goat."

"You are going to have to talk about that later, right now you better prepare yourself Hinamori," Toshiro called from up ahead, they looked up to see him already on the ship. Rangiku pulled Momo into a side hug as she led her back up the boat. Toshiro noticed Momo's expression change back to when she first met the crew, serious and on edge. Momo stood bravely as Toshiro announced she would be joining the crew. To her surprise she heard more cheers then complaints but she knew there was a dark meaning behind the cheers.

"If any of you mess with her, I'm going to kick your ass," Rangiku shouted in the middle of Toshiro's speech.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro barked turning toward her.

"Your right, sorry captain," she smiled, "the captain will kick your ass before I do."

Toshiro threw his head back in annoyance, "Why are you my Vice Captain."

"You know I don't remember, but it's been fun hasn't it," she winked leading Momo down toward the crew.

"Captain you always said you hate girls on boats," one of his men sounded breaking away from the crowd. He followed the captain up to the navigation room.

"I know," was all he could say in return.

"You already get fed up more than enough with the vice captain," after receiving a grunt in response he continued, "then why?"

"Chad I really don't know," Toshiro admitted. Chad understood his captain's confusion he knew the truth he would never admit. Chad nodded leaving the captain to his thoughts.

"What is with you the night sky?" Toshiro asked approaching the distant Momo, it's been one long crazy month since she joined them.

"Oh hi Shiro," she greeted giving him a sideways glance.

He scowled, "for the last time it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"I like Shiro better," she could feel the glare he was sending her way. "Don't worry; you know I won't call you that in front of your crew, I know you get made fun of enough with Rangiku around."

"Don't call me it at all, your one of my men so you have to call me captain," he pointed out trying to be as threatening as possible.

Momo turned her body toward him, "what are you going to do, throw me over board?" she teased neither one realized how close they were to each other.

"I'm not that mean," he whispered, "I'll find another way to make you stop."

"Ok Shiro," Momo studied him closely, she could see his cold exterior melt around her though this was the first time she truly noticed it around the rest of the men he was always impassive or barking orders. They both seemed to realize how close their heads were at the same time, they pulled back quickly.

"So in all seriousness why don't you like girls on your ship," she asked lifting herself up onto the railing, letting the cool air crash onto her back.

Toshiro ran his hand through his white hair, "They are nothing but trouble."

"How so!"

"Because there easily manipulated and weak," he spat.

Momo's mouth dropped, "explain."

"A guy can walk up to you talk about how pretty you are and flirt then there head over heels losing all sense of pride. It's dumb. Then all it takes is three little words, I love you. That's all a man has to say and the girl is wrapped around his finger doing anything he desires. It's sick how they can lose control like that." He ranted on.

Momo looked down fumbling with her hands, "Your right."

Toshiro's eyes widened he couldn't believe he ranted on to her like that never mind her agreeing.

"Your right girls lose their emotions when they meet to what seems like a nice guy who they think would never hurt them. Then when girls hear the words I love you their hearts just sore threw the sky they will do whatever it takes to keep that feeling. But you know what the problem with guys are," he could see her soft brown eyes grow black and hard, "All they want to do is go out and look for that innocent girl to trick for their own amusement and pleasure, it's sick, but you know manipulation works both ways. Girls can show a little bit of skin talk a few sweet words, then that poor boy can barely think straight. All there thinking about is how far they can go with this girl next thing they know there laying in a bed with all their valuables taken from them."

"Is that what you do?" Toshiro asked bitterly, Momo jumped down landing swiftly she walked up to Toshiro getting close to him.

"What do you think?" she raised an eye brow slyly.

Toshiro shook his head trying to keep his jagged breath steady, "I don't think you are like that."

Momo backed away brushing her bangs out of her eyes, "your right I'm not. I never went that far."

"But a guy manipulated you," he commented hitting a nerve.

Momo looked away so he couldn't see her eyes grow watery, "Shut up."

"That a yes," Toshiro pestered.

"I was manipulated yes I wasn't in love but I was deceived by the man I admired most in this world." Her heart ached painfully in her chest; her stomach was tying itself in knots.

"Your captain," Toshiro guessed quietly.

"I said I didn't want to talk about that remember," she turned back around with full force. Her eyes were once again dry. Toshiro was a little mad at himself, in his mind he never really thought about Momo in that group of girls; because she wasn't like any girl he has ever met. He didn't fully realize his opinion would apply to her.

"Momo, I'm sorry," he did his best to sound sincere and emotion he rarely expressed.

Momo laughed a weak laugh, "for what, your opinion of girls applying to me."

"It doesn't apply to you," he expressed.

"Because I wasn't in love?" Momo held onto her over sized hat as the wind picked up, "I did whatever Captain Aizen asked of me no matter what is was, I did whatever it took even if it could have killed me to please him. Because he had me wrapped around his finger." She twirled her finger in the air. "But that was the one and only times I've been tricked like that, it will never happen again. Manipulation is a disgusting and dirty game to get caught up in."

"So you will never trust a man again?" Toshiro asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" she hung her arms over the wood railing slumping her shoulders.

"Not every guy is like that," Toshiro stated.

"I guess we are going to move on to statements now," she breathed, "Have you met a guy no let me rephrase that, how you ever met a pirate who wouldn't do that to a girl? Shiro, I am a pirate, there the only guys I will ever be around and I know there not good people."

She had him, he knew what pirates were like, and even he was somewhat like that. Talking to girls to get what he wanted, he never went as far as sex and he never told a girl he loved them. He wanted to wait to find the one he loves for both of those things, but he wasn't that different.

"There's a storm coming," Momo breathed in the salty air bringing Toshiro out of his trance.

"Looks like there is," he agreed noting the dropping pressure. She patted him on the shoulder before walking away. She grabbed onto the thick rope and began to pull herself up to the white sails. Once she stood at the top she held onto the rope that tied the sail and the mast together looking out to the sky. She felt the temp drop slowly and the wind picked up. Being out on the water since four years taught her a few tricks. Toshiro watched her from down below, she looked like a angel standing up so high and elegantly, he shook the annoying thoughts out of his mind deciding he should go wake up Ishida. Soon the waves clashed against the pirate ship with thunder echoing in the air, it wasn't a bad storm but it was a storm. The crew acted quickly doing what was necessary to survive.

Momo couldn't help but laugh at her friends shocked expression, "I was four, since that day I've been trained to steal, not many people are suspicious of a little girl. All pirates care about is money, that's probably the only reason I've been kept around this long."

"Seems like something that would be true," Toshiro joined the conversation sitting down with the girls, Ishida and Chad stood behind them.

"Oh shut up," Momo snapped hugging her legs.

"So you think you are good?" Toshiro challenged.

Momo smirked, "Better then you."

"Captain no," Ishida warned.

"You shouldn't do it," Chad joined Ishida.

Momo looked back at the two men worriedly till Toshiro continued, "Why don't we test this then. See how good you really are?"

Momo's smile weakened, "How so?"

"Well take you to a port and you and I and these guys will go to whatever house you think you can handle and pull a heist," Toshiro leaned back in his chair casually.

Momo nodded in agreement as both Ishida and Chad sighed, "Do I get to go Captain?"

"No Matsumoto, you are in charge here," he ordered closing his bright orbs.

"That's so boring," she whined drumming her finger against her chin.

Toshiro ordered them to set sail to a nearby port so Toshiro could test Momo; he looked forward to tormenting her a little too much.

"Hey Hinamori," a bulky crewmen called for her from the doorway.

Momo tilted her head back causing her hat to fall off her head, "what?"

"Come out here," he called again. Momo rose slowly out of her chair walking outside leaving her friends behind.

"Carefully," she faintly heard Toshiro whisper.

Momo blocked her eyes as the sunlight shone on her face, "Yea?"

"Come watch this with us," she saw a man wave her over. She barely talked to any crew members except for her circle but they always tried to talk to her. They all had a bet going around seeing who could get her first, this was unknown to Momo though and every time Toshiro caught wind of it he quickly stopped it.

"What are you watching?" she skipped over to him.

"Once a month we scrap around to see who the best fighter is, were holding bets. Do you want in?"

Momo laughed at some of the men quarreling, "No, but I'll watch." Momo joined the unknown man watching the pointless fight.

After a few rounds most of the men grew tired and decided to call it quits, "Hey Hinamori you want in, I promise to go easy on you," a smaller man invited.

"I'm not much of a fighter," she shrugged honestly.

"But you're a pirate," he yelled, "you must fight."

"I can outsmart my enemies most pirates are idiots," she announced getting cheers from her words, not aware they were directed toward them.

"Come on is that anyway for a real pirate to talk, You've been out here for so many years all you know how to do is the pirate act. Now fight me," he implored.

"How did you know that?" she grew slightly worried.

"I know more about you then you think," he made his voice grow louder so the whole crew could hear him, "Momo Hinamori, First mate of the famous fifth. Not the best fighter, but it's easy for you to get over your enemies with your mind easily outsmarting people. You had to be smart growing up the way you did, being taken on board a pirate ship after your family was brutally murdered in the night."

Momo listened carefully she didn't have to look to notice Toshiro and Rangiku standing off listening to what was happening.

"Captain Aizen was the one who taught you everything you know about pirate hood, he is the one who taught you how to fight and how to steal he taught you how to survive this harsh life that normal girls could never do. But then he teamed up with the ninth Tosen. He wanted to rule over everyone, he wanted everyone to sail under his flag. He wanted everyone one in the world to fear him. Attacking towns and ports till they became his. You followed him with this scheme for the longest time, killing innocent people, stealing, it didn't matter. Until your soon to be new captain, Ichigo came along 'knocked' some real sense into you. Didn't you get a concussion from that hit? Together Ichigo, Hisagi, and the rest of the crew marooned your two ugly captains somewhere."

No one uttered a word they were transfixed on the strange man's story, Momo continued to stand there with the same smirk on her face.

"Took you some time to recover didn't it? That's the only time you truly acted like a girl, crying, such weakness. Course Ichigo refused to lead you astray he just kept knocking the truth into you every time you denied it. Course over the years you came back to your old self, you and Captain Ichigo became great friends didn't you. Too bad he's dead."

Momo waited a few seconds before responding to make sure he was done with her life story, "Wow, you really did your research. Your right, Captain Ichigo really did pack a punch he didn't care if I was a girl or not. It hurt. So tell me who are you?"

"Fight me and maybe I'll tell you," he sneered.

"I'm surprised you are asking you know so much about me. You should know I don't like to fight without a purpose, so I pass," Momo waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'll fight for you Hinamori," a couple men shouted like heroes.

"No, people need to fight their own battles," Momo informed, "but it's not time to fight mine."

"I thought you would say that, honorable," the man bowed before retreating to the lower deck.

"Who was that?" Momo asked the man who brought her out here originally.

"I haven't seen him before," he answered, "Maybe he's a new recruitment. There are about 200 people on this ship it's hard to know everybody."

"Oh well," she stretched lazily acting like she didn't care, she continued to watch the fights cheering random people on for a couple of hours.


	4. Note from me

Hey everyone.

Thanks for the positive comments. I have some good news. I am back! I guess I should apologize because I had the WHOLE story written out but my computer crashed and I lost everything. So as you could guess I was one pissed off girl. Not just this story but about thirty of my stories. Once again I was one pissed off girl. So I lost my will to write for a bit, but I logged back onto my account, read the few chapters, and I got my mojo back.

So starting tomorrow writing will begin again. Thank you all for the kind words. I promise you won't have to wait another ten months for a chapter. Give me a week and you will have one!


End file.
